


Consequences

by orphan_account



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Angst with a side of ansgt, Depression, Gen, Loki really needs a hug, Mentions of self-harm, Okay I think I'm done, There's some disturbing imagery because Loki is literally going insane, Thor is seriously confused, Thor wants his brother back, because I apparently have no concept of fluff, but will probably add more as I think of them, hateful speech, more like a prediction fic, only a very slight AU, since the end of the last issue was BS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew who and what Loki Laufeyson would become. Didn't they? After all, the All-Mother specifically brought the god of evil himself from the future to ensure it. The newly reborn Loki, however, wanted nothing to do with his supposed destiny so he tired to create a new path for himself, on built by his experiences and memories of his new life. A decent- if not good- path.</p><p>And then hey left him.</p><p>Banished from Asgard and friendless in Midgard, Loki looks to his new future and sees only the grinning misshapened face of King Loki</p><p>Can those who turned their backs on the young god of mischief drag him back from the brink of despair and undo the damage they have caused. Or have the gods just sealed their own demise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOOOO! From the depths of the Hobbit fandom I have emerged. Fear not readers of my other fics, they are still in works, this is just a plot bunny that would not go away after reading the latest issue of Loki- Agent of Asgard. Hopefully I can do him justice and no one will seem too out of character.
> 
> Edited 3/26/15 : Minor corrections and hey an added scene!!

Prologue

_"The truth may hurt for a little while, but a lie, hurts forever"- Anonymous_

 

My mind is dark, twisted and dismal. The blackness surrounds me like a blanket, offering false comfort like a mother's caress.

He stands before me, grinning like the deranged psychopath that he is. Everything is because of him. The monster that everyone keeps telling me that I'll become. The one I'd give anything to avoid. I see the truth of it now, though. I was the only one who wanted to escape

"Real shame about that one," the god of evil says as his lounges on whatever is left of my couch. "But hoo boy! Chicks huh?"

I can barely hear him now. There is a rushing in my ears, dampening the noise around me and all that exists in this moment is the door through which my very last ally has walked. The last bit of good that I had to cling to is… gone.

"I hate you." I whisper. I have no idea to who I am speaking… "You've ruined my life." My eyes are burning. Why do they burn so much? Am I shaking too? By the gods, I am. I do not know whether it is from the fury that sinks my already heavy heart or from the all-consuming grief that I feel knocking at the door to my soul. I suppose then that mean that the only one truly worthy of my scorn is…well…me…

It is probably the later because really who have I to be angry with besides myself? It was not their fault that things turned out the way they did. It was me and my stupidity and my hopefulness that I could actually change my fate.

The words of a Midgardian phrase flit briefly through my head.   _The road to hell is paved with good intentions_.

Or something of that sort. I fall to my already bruised knees, wincing as my injured arm is jostled. I cradle the limb, forcing my mind to focus on the physical pain rather than the emotions currently wreaking havoc on me.

 The old man dances around me merrily, reveling in my turmoil. I want to scream. So I do. I scream until my throat is raw and my sight is blurry. I’m completely curled in on myself, every insult and barb pierce me like a jagged knife, reminding me again of what I have lost.

" _You have no place here… turn thy backs… the empty air…"_

" _I hate you more than any who live…"_

I am shaking again. My head in my hands. I cannot refute them. I am nothing. I am nobody. The mantra repeats again and again. This time I know what the burning in my eyes is. I am crying and just like the story of my life, once I start, I can’t seem to quit.

I don’t know how long I wept before the gravelly voice of my future self speaks up.

"Are we finally ready to listen?" he says. His tone is what I would call gentle. Almost like he pities me.

I lift my head up, tears and snot streaking down my face. I must make a pretty pathetic sight. But I know now; I can run no longer.

I nod.

He's pleased, if the twisted grin on his face is any confirmation.

"Good…" he purrs and stands up from where has knelt in front of me. For some reason, I had envisioned shackles and maybe a few chains. But all he does is stand there studying me.

“Well?” I hiccup. “Aren’t you going to say something? Isn’t this what you wanted?” Fresh tears are spilling down my cheeks. I sniff and sob and still he stands there as if waiting.

All of a sudden, I began to feel faint. As the sweet caress of darkness envelops me, I welcome it. In the distance the king speaks, a vicious laugh underlying every word.

"I hope you're comfy, kid. It's going to a bumpy ride…"

~ ~ ~

‘ _That one I do not know…’_

‘It was a curious thing,’ thought Lady Sif as she walked through the streets of Asgard. All around her were sounds of life and happiness. Children ran back and forth through the stall of the market vendors, laughing and playing. She smiled as she passed them, but the smile did not reach her eyes.

Though the day was warm and sunny, Sif could not stop the cold dread that filled the pit of her stomach. It had been mere hours since Loki had last been seen limping through the Asgardian gates.

She knew that she should not feel as she did. The accusations placed on Loki were incredibly serious and the young god had not even attempted to refute them. The look in his eyes though when the others turned their backs to them told her that there was more to this story than was being told to them.

She had never really liked Loki. In any form. She knew of the treacherous ways of the god of lies. Even when he was newly reborn he had a trace of his old trickery. She knew why now of course. But could it really be that cut and dry?

Loki had claimed, had practically begged them to let him explain but no one had listened. Very few she found ever actually listened to Loki.

Perhaps that was why she felt as if something was wrong. She felt Loki had been cheated. Despite whatever crime he had committed, the young god still deserved to be heard.

Making a decision, she smiled one last time to the playing children and began to make her way to the Bifrost.

It had been a while since she’d been to Midgard.

Prologue/End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it's not very long, but I assure you that the other chapter will be. There was really just too much angsting going on and it was over stuff that most of us already knew so I didn't wish to beat around the bush as they say!! 
> 
> In any case, I hope you'll stick around for the fun :)


End file.
